1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a parking assist device and a method for assisting parking.
2. Description of Related Art
When a driver operates a vehicle, it is relatively difficult to park a vehicle such as backing the vehicle into the garage and executing parallel parking. Especially, a beginning driver is likely to have difficulty in a vehicle operation at the time of parking the vehicle. Then, a parking assist device for assisting the operation at the time of parking the vehicle is known. As the parking assist device of this type, a parking guide device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-208420. The parking guide device guides the vehicle to a target parking position by capturing a target parking area from a side of the target parking position and superimposing a target parking frame obtained by computation on the captured camera image.
However, in the parking guide device disclosed in the aforementioned publication, the parking assist may be canceled against the driver's will due to shock or the like which is caused when the vehicle runs onto a curbstone arranged in front of the garage after the parking assist is started. In such a case where the parking assist is canceled against the driver's will, the driver usually wants the parking assist to be restarted soon. However, in the parking guide device disclosed in the Publication, a moving route of the vehicle is determined only depending on a relative positional relation between a position of the vehicle at which the target parking area is captured from the side, and the target parking area. Therefore, once the parking assist is canceled, the vehicle needs to be moved to the side of the target parking position again, which takes a lot of trouble.